Sweet Tooth
by Uncolored186
Summary: Canon Universe. Everyone has their moment for sweets. Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—Ice Cream

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Vanilla

-:-

**Chapter 1  
**

-:-

Blue eyes stared at him pleadingly. His hands twitched uncomfortably. She was only a little pup for goodness' sake, but he wanted to run away and hide when she gave him _that_ look! To show that kind of face to him was definitely illegal, but then, the girl had learnt from the best, which was from her mother, his sneaky mate. His little miko was returning to the future to visit her family. As much as he wanted to go with her, he had much to do. In the end, he agreed to look after their 5-summers-old female pup Yuzuki, a perfect replica of her mother with black raven hair and blue eyes, while his mate took their second and youngest son Kazuhiko, who was born three moons ago.

"Chichiue, please... I promise that I won't tell Hahaue. It's a secret between us, ne?!"

With a mental apology to his mate and a defeated sigh, he gave in, just like he always did, and nodded.

Yuzuki squealed happily and wasted not another minute to run to the kitchen. He had no doubt that a servant would help her when she had his permission to go ahead. He could only hope Hikaru, the head servant, would refrain from giving the entire frozen treat to his daughter. Otherwise, his mate would have a fit for him giving an okay to his pup to have her favourite vanilla ice cream in the first place. Yes, he could already imagine how furious she would be if that happened. He had to grudgingly admit that his mate was scary when angry. He shook his head mentally. He would deal about it later when that happened.

-:-

**A/N:** As promised, another mini series. This one was written for The Cherry on Top Challenge. Will be told in 10 chaps.  
Please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—Cake

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Chocolate

-:-

**Chapter 2  
**

-:-

His mate was pissed, to put it mildly, when she found out that their daughter, much to his dismay, finished the entire vanilla ice cream. Although their pup, being a demon, was fine with any amount of such a sweet treat, his mate was not happy. The treat was supposedly given only when their girl was well-behaved. As punishment, his mate would no longer store any vanilla ice cream until Yuzuki learnt to control herself. Their daughter could do nothing but pout for an entire day. It, however, didn't last long as his mate had brought home new crayons for her drawings. All in all, their little girl momentarily forgot about her favourite ice cream.

As for his punishment, his mate had said nothing, and he had a bad feeling about it. Turned out, his punishment was the chocolate cake his mate brought back from the future. The first time he wished to try it, his mate had been worried because it was known that dogs and chocolate were bad idea. However, he was no common dog, so it was quite safe. Once he tasted the cake, he had to say that chocolate cake was his favourite treat from the future. His mate knew and remembered how much he loved the cake from that day onwards and bought it home as a thank-you for taking care of their daughter this time.

Too bad for him, he could only see and smell the cake without eating it. It was a torture, to say the least. His mind whirled with thoughts on how to please, or beg to be precise, his mate so that he was allowed to eat his cake.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—Fruit

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Peach

-:-

**Chapter 3  
**

-:-

Kagome hid a smile as she saw her eldest son, who thought he was being discreet, eyeing the peaches. Just like Yuzuki, who loved ice cream, peaches were Akihiko's favourite treat, or fruit in this case. She knew that because of his sire's influence that he didn't out-rightly express his eagerness to take the fruits for himself. Though, she had to say that the only one who liked peaches were both of them, and she was more than willing to give them all to her son. Yuzuki only occasionally liked them while her beloved mate was not that fond of fruits. Well, unless she fed him through her mouth, he would not even touch them. She blushed upon the thought.

She inwardly moaned at how her mate had turned her into this kind of woman. To think she would become so perverted, only towards her mate, of course, she would think twice about mating. She didn't regret her decision to agree to be his mate, though. It was a struggle to be where they were, but it was well worth it in the end.

"Hahaue..."

Kagome snapped out from her musings. "Yes?"

"..."

She chuckled. "Honestly, Aki-_kun_, are you asking your mother to finish all these peaches by herself?"

He shook his head before tentatively reaching for one, and soon, more followed while she kept quiet, not wanting to burst the content bubble her son was currently in. Because of his responsibility as the heir of the West, he, even at the age of 15, had to work harder for everyone.

"Thank you, Hahaue."

Looking into her son's golden eyes that filled with happiness, she let out a smile. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—Coffee

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Mocha

-:-

**Chapter 4  
**

-:-

The paperwork before her kept accumulating that she didn't know when she and her mate were going to be done anytime soon. Territorial wars between humans just broke out within the lands, and those that allied themselves with the West asked for aids. Unfortunately, wars would not solve anything, so she, as the ambassador between the demons and humans, helped them negotiate. Some of the human lords, however, were too irrational to hear reasons. In the end, they broke the alliance and treated the West as their enemy. What a mess. They wouldn't dare to attack the Western Citadel full force, though, for she was more than famous for her power that could purify dark souls in humans.

Those who shared the same ideal as hers only asked to be guarded to avoid or lessen the damages. With the guards of the West and her power with barriers, all was good. Because of this, those who loved peace had sought to ally themselves with the West as well. It was unfortunate that they gained many enemies and allies at the same time. Rubbing her temple to ease the incoming headache, she looked up at her mate, who looked at her worriedly. He then called a servant and asked to bring her mocha.

A smile spread across her face. "Thank you."

"Leave this to me, Mate." _I don't want you to overwork yourself._

Her smile widened. "As much as I want to, your work won't be finished on time if I do that."

Before he could protest, his order had come.

Upon sipping the hot mocha coffee, she sighed. This was just what she needed.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	5. Chapter 5—Cookie

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Pistachio

-:-

**Chapter 5  
**

-:-

Looking at the pistachio cookies, she reminded herself to thank Hikaru for his thoughtful act. Though she had no time for breaks, she would use this short lull before working on her mountains of work. Good thing that Kazuhiko already turned 5 years old, so she didn't have to be with him constantly. Yuzuki had taken up the responsibility to look after her little brother, something she was grateful around this time. Things were quite hectic nowadays that she could barely spend alone time with her beloved mate.

She looked up at her mate when she felt his gaze. "Yes?"

He continued staring at her before lowering his gaze towards her belly.

Of course! She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I know my own body quite well, Maru."

"You're not upset?"

She glared at him half-heartedly before sighing. "I want to, but I love you too much to be upset for pupping me again."

His golden eyes glowed with relief and happiness. "The feeling is mutual, my beautiful miko." _I love you, too._

Even after they had three pups, with one on the way, her mate still couldn't say the three magic words yet. Nevertheless, she loved him all the same and knew perfectly well that he returned the sentiment. It was not right to be pregnant now, but she wouldn't deny her mate to have many pups as he had told her before their mating. She knew what she had gotten herself into. Besides, Sesshōmaru had proved to be a good, albeit not so doting, father to all of their pups. She also knew that their pups knew how much their sire loved them.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	6. Chapter 6—Chocolate

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Blue Moon

-:-

**Chapter 6  
**

-:-

She looked at the moon shaped chocolate that she had exclusively made for her mate with a smile. Today wasn't a Valentine's Day, but that didn't stop her from making them for Sesshōmaru. Just because they were mated and married, no one said they couldn't exchange gifts, just like they always did when courting, once in a blue moon or during special occasions. Many forgot that it was only right to keep the love alive in order to have a long and successful marriage.

A kick from within her protruding belly stopped her musings. She chuckled and rubbed her belly in assurance that _she_ was not being ignored. So close to giving birth didn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted. Sesshōmaru knew better than lock her in their chamber. She was capable of protecting herself and their unborn pup. Besides, the guards and servants alike were more than happy to stay vigilant when she was carrying. This was just one of the few advantages of being accepted by all.

Yuzuki was happy to learn that they would have a little girl. Their gap of ages didn't matter to Yuzuki as she would finally have girls' moments only, just like the boys who had their boys' moments only. Though the boys rarely excluded her from any activities, there were just things she couldn't discuss with the boys. And she understood that. Scanning over the finished chocolate, she patted herself on the shoulder for a job well done and took the sweet delicacies to her mate. She held no doubt that her mate would be happy, or grateful for a better word, for what she had done for him.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	7. Chapter 7—Shakes

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Strawberry

-:-

**Chapter 7  
**

-:-

Even at this time of war, she felt like having strawberry shakes. Looking over the paperwork on their desk, she gazed at Sesshōmaru, who was also busy with his paperwork, while biting her lower lip. It was kind of tiring to have this craving when pregnant, and almost all of her cravings could only be attained from the future. Though, she, thank goodness, didn't have weird craving with strange blending like she had always heard from most mothers. Now, she wasn't sure if she could ask her mate to get her this particular drink. It was still mid-day, so it was safe for her mate to leave and return in two hours max with his orb transportation.

Sesshōmaru looked up from his paperwork and arched an eyebrow at his pregnant mate. After a long silence that was spent with a staring contest, it finally dawned on him. Knowing her mate's nature, he knew she wouldn't want to trouble him, especially now. This was just one of the things he loved about her. Despite being pregnant, and as emotional as she was, his mate always remained considerate. A small smile graced his lips as he put down his paperwork. For her, he would try to get everything she wanted.

"What is it this time?"

She blushed.

He let out a low chuckle.

"Strawberry shakes," she muttered.

He nodded before getting up. He had always known that her mate would want something from the future. Approaching her, obviously, happy form, he nuzzled her cheek before kissing her mating mark. He smirked as she shuddered in delight.

"This Sesshōmaru will return as soon as possible," he said and left immediately.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	8. Chapter 8—Tea

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Caramel

-:-

**Chapter 8  
**

-:-

As he touched down at the well clearing, he checked his surroundings. Though this part of land was watched over by his half-brother, who had mated the bat hanyou Shiori a year ago, he wanted to double check. When it was safe, he jumped down and immediately engulfed by white light. Reaching the other side, he jumped up and out the well house as soon as he noticed there was no visitor around. As the front door opened, he quickly evaded the flying sutra from his grand-in-law. As much as he loved Kagome, he had to admit that dealing with her grandpa was quite vexing.

Hearing her father-in-law's scream of _demon, be gone_, Mrs. Higurashi had to blink and shake her head in amusement. Even after all these years, Grandpa Higurashi still couldn't accept her son-in-law for who he was. Momentarily abandoning her caramel tea, she stepped into the living room.

With a gentle smile, she greeted, "Sesshōmaru-san."

Sesshōmaru looked up at his mother-in-law and nodded. "Mother."

It took time, but he had finally given in and called the older woman the way she wanted. Though, at times, he still felt weird for calling her so when he was much older than her.

Already guessed why Sesshōmaru was here, she asked, "What does she want now?"

"Strawberry shakes."

She nodded. Seeing her father-in-law who, once again, attempted to put the powerless sutra on Sesshōmaru, she sternly said, "Jii-chan."

Grandpa huffed before ignoring them.

"Thank you," she said gratefully before asking Sesshōmaru to follow her.

As they sat down on the kitchen table, she asked him what he wanted to drink before making the requested drink for her pregnant daughter.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	9. Chapter 9—Ice

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Green Tea

-:-

**Chapter 9  
**

-:-

The ice cubes within the glass shifted as they melted. Though he favoured hot green tea, cooler one was much prefer at this hot summer. He withheld the urge to put his hands on his sensitive ears as his mother-in-law blended the drink. He inaudibly sighed when she finally turned the blender off. Too bad for him, she seemed to notice this action before smiling apologetically.

"How is she?"

"Kagome is doing fine."

She hummed while pouring the drink out into a few plastic glasses and closed them with its lid. As soon as she was done, she took out a cooler to keep the drink cool. She had made a few glasses as she knew Kagome would want more than a glass later on. It was just how her daughter was with her cravings. Although it was not weird cravings, Kagome usually wanted more than usual amount. She had learnt this pattern from her three previous pregnancies.

A troubling thought crossed her mind. "It's worrying."

Sesshōmaru seemed to know that she was talking about the current human wars as he answered, "It is, but it will get better soon."

"I'm glad to hear that." And she truly did. Giving birth during wars was not good for the mother and the baby. As much as she tempted to ask Kagome to stay here until it was safe, she couldn't. Kagome had chosen her path, and she would support her.

Soon, all were set and both left for the well house. After giving Sesshōmaru a hug, she told him, "Tell Kagome that I love her. We will look forward to meeting the new addition."

-:-

**A/N:** One more chapter, folks!  
Please kindly review. :)


	10. Chapter 10—Candy

**Original Posting Date: **27 May 2013  
**Prompt:** Peppermint Stick

-:-

**Chapter 10  
**

-:-

InuKimi held her newest granddaughter with a small smile. When Kagome had reached her last month of pregnancy, she had come to the Western Citadel so that she wouldn't miss the birth of her grandpup. It was only the birth of Akihiko that she missed because Sesshōmaru had presumed that she wouldn't want to see, what they had thought was, a hanyou for a grandpup. As much as she wanted to scoff, she couldn't blame her son for believing such thought as she had never said otherwise. After receiving words that she had a male demon grandpup, she had rushed to the West. The meeting between she and the miko was, much to her surprise, went well with how Kagome immediately welcomed her. It was because of this that her relationship with Sesshōmaru had gotten better over the years.

She looked up at her daughter-in-law with gratefulness. Truly, her son was lucky to have Kagome as her mate. Not only was she powerful, but she had a kind heart for a race that should have been their enemy. As soon as her daughter-in-law was ready, she passed the pup to her mother.

"Thank you for giving this one a beautiful granddaughter, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Mother." Sweat and tiredness didn't stop the smile that bloomed on her face as soon as she held her baby girl, who had her sire's silver hair and her blue eyes. Just like her older siblings, she was a full-blooded demon. Her mate, along with their pups, stepped into the chamber as soon as Kin, the head healer, said it was okay for him to enter.

Sesshōmaru immediately nuzzled his mate in greeting before looking at their daughter. As he held her tiny form, his pups got closer to welcome their new sister. Soon enough, he let his eldest son and daughter hold their sister. Kazuhiko was too young to hold a newborn, so the boy only looked on as he studied his younger sister.

Kagome smiled as he announced, "Her name shall be Mizuki."

Everyone murmured their agreements. Excitement for the upcoming celebration, for the humans wars were finally over and happiness for their new addition, filled the chamber. Kagome took the half-eaten peppermint stick beside her already cold cup of jasmine tea. It was when she was reading a romance novel while eating this that her water broke. Almost done eating her candy, she blinked as she finally realised that each of her pups was born on the first day of each season. Letting out a low chuckle, she wondered what her mate would say for such a coincidence. Well, knowing her mate, he wouldn't comment on it. Looking at her happy family, she couldn't help but send a prayer of thanks to the gods for having such a happy ending after being dragged into the well when she was 15.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** There, you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this light family story. This is my last mini series, folks. The next drabble series will be up next month.  
Thanks to everyone who constantly reviewed this piece. I hope to see you guys again on my next story!  
As always, please kindly review one last time before you leave. :)


End file.
